


Electric Lady

by lolachrome



Category: Janelle Monae (Musician), Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Vid, Janelle Monae - Freeform, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: I'll Reprogram Your Mind (Come On, Get In)A Miss Sherlock Watolock Vid





	Electric Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Spectacular Janelle Monae (I could not love her more)  
> Visuals: Miss Sherlock (if you're a Sherlock Holmes fan, or a Sherlock fan, and you haven't watched this, run don't walk!)  
> Thank you thank you thank you to Bonibaru for audiencing, betaing, & cheerleading!


End file.
